Danish Dreams
by canadaisasmolspookymaple
Summary: After a long lasting relationship with his boyfriend, Lukas, Matthias begins to have disturbing dreams about their relationship, leaving him conflicted.
1. Prologue (Also Known As Second Summary)

It was on this night that the dream first occurred. A flashback to the old Viking days was always how it started, but the outcomes of were always different.

A few times he killed Berwald. Rarely himself. But the ones that haunted him most were the various murders of his own boyfriend. He had never questioned his love for Lukas, until these dreams started.

What could be the cause of these terrors?


	2. Schrödinger's Dane

Matthias woke up, sweating, from the one thing he was afraid of: losing Lukas. Again. These recurring terrors haven't stopped since the day they first started, which, if I remember correctly, was **two fucking months ago**. He turned to find his only comfort from the nightmare wasn't beside him.

"Damn, this really is a nightmare," the Dane muttered, while slowly attempting to get up from the warmth of the bed. On a normal day, before the nightmares, he would've easily fallen back asleep, but now with the motivation he'd never before had, he mustered the strength to-

Matthias fell out of the bed. Wow. Nice job, Matthias. Now you're a dream murderer, **and** a bruised idiot.

As he finally arose from his _cozy_ spot on the floor, his dull blue eyes began to sparkle, as he saw the one thing that could make his day better.

Wienerbrød.

The delicious pastry looked to be perfectly done, and presented on the shiniest plate with a cup of coffee, spiked with akvavit; simply the work of an angel, or as he liked to call him, his boyfriend.

Yes, all of this heavenly delight could be pulled off by one, and only one, as far as I know, Norwegian man. Now, **that** is amazing.

Now he finally got to his feet, after the extremely prolonged distraction of the pastry, coffee, angel something, alcohol, whatever it was, and got partially dressed, because this whole time the Dane has only been wearing underwear.

As he left the room and approached the table, something that was out of sight is now in clear view. It was something glorious, beautiful, extraordinary. It was a present! But he couldn't get too happy now, no no. He must eat first, so his boyfriend sees that his hard work matters more than the amazing thing that might be inside that carefully wrapped present.

God damn, the suspense was eating him alive. Thus, he was left with the option to shovel down all the food on his plate. He began scarfing down food, taking a sip of coffee in between bites, or really, to be accurate, in between quarters of the plate. He drank a bit of the coffee, but it only took one taste to know something wasn't right: there was no alcohol.

Nevertheless, he ate all the food and, to his displeasure, drank **all** of the disgusting coffee. Now, he was officially done. He reached for the present, and attempted to pull it towards him, but the gift would not budge. Fuck. It took a good few minutes to realize what was happening. It was stuck to the table, so he did what any amazingly stupid person would do, and ripped the wrapping paper off of the box.

Yes, he made it to the box. The moment he'd been waiting for: the opening of the box. He did another amazingly stupid thing, after he attempted to open the box, which, if it wasn't clear, did not open.

He. Fucking. **Bit**. The box. Just take a minute to think about every single other option that would be infinitely more effective. Now, understand that out of those options, **he chose to fucking bite a box**.

Needless to say, his biting didn't work. This, for some unknown, and preposterous, reason came as a shock to the Dane.

Now, the idiot chose a somewhat more logical choice: using a knife. He grabbed the knife, dangerously fast, off the table and started trying to saw through the seemingly indestructible box. Yeah, it didn't work. Of course, **now** he did something smart. It's about time.

Now, no matter how insane this may sound, this is exactly what Matthias did. He went to his room and got his axe. Take a minute to ponder why he didn't immediately do that.

Back to the extremely long box situation. He took the axe, and brought it down with such force, that-

The box was left without a dent.

"What the fuck is this box made of?" the Danish man asked, instead of doing what literally everyone else would do: scream "Fuck!" as loud as possible.

As he questioned what he was doing with his life, and how this box didn't break when he swung **a fucking axe** at it, he heard muffled laughs from the other room, just on the other side of the wall.

The laughs got louder, as if they were in an infinite crescendo. His boyfriend came out from around the corner holding a video camera. Of course this was set up by Lukas.

"Are you fucking serious right now?" Matthias asked his endlessly laughing boyfriend rhetorically. This got no answer.

Matthias stormed into his room and slammed the door shut, locking it immediately afterwards.

"I wish that dream hadn't ended. Then that asshole would get what he deserves," the Dane muttered to himself, followed by a loud knock on the door.

"Mattie, baby," the Norwegian's warm voice called, "let me in."


End file.
